


Sensation

by thesinbin



Series: Ash's Adventures [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinbin/pseuds/thesinbin
Summary: Ash is a little curious about what sex is like for Matt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebearking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/gifts).



You hadn’t meant for it to turn out like this. That isn’t to say you weren’t pleased with the results of your efforts, but even for you, this was unexplored territory. You’d asked what you’d thought was a benign question. “What’s it like for you?” you had said softly, hips rolling ever so slightly against Matt’s. He’d raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. “Being—intimate,” you clarified, cheeks warming as you realized how the question might appear unusual. Matt had merely smiled. 

 

“When I look at you,” he’d stated, “I see fire.” Your hair threatened to spark and flame at that, but you kept it controlled. 

 

“But do you think it feels different?” you asked, hips grinding just the slightest bit harder, the firming length of his cock adding more friction. Matt pulled your head down for a slow kiss. His tongue licked his lips as the two of you pulled back to breathe. 

 

“Why don’t we find out?” he asked, voice deliciously mischievous. You tilted your head this time, unsure of his meaning. “Do you trust me?” 

 

You nodded. Matt waited expectantly. “Yes,” you said. Matt offered a smile like sunshine. 

 

“I have an idea.” 

 

You’d never felt so utterly helpless in your life. Although parts of you were still somewhat hesitant to continue down this path, the rest of you was filled with fluttery excitement, your nerves sparking. You exhaled an unsteady breath. 

 

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Matt said from somewhere above you. You breathed in deeply, feeling oxygen fill your lungs, exhaling slowly. 

 

“I  _ do _ want to,” you said calmly. “I’m just—nervous.” You sensed Matt smiling. 

 

“You’ve never done this before?” You shook your head, paused, and said ‘no’ aloud. The bed shifted to one side as Matt’s weight settled more firmly on the mattress. 

 

“Then I’m honored,” he said. “If you want to stop, just tell me. We’ll stop.” You released another breath slowly. 

 

“Okay,” you whispered. Above you, Matt grinned. 

 

His hands, you thought, were warm. Admittedly, not as warm as you, but warm nonetheless. Your skin tingled as his palms grazed your skin, exposing more and more with the unbuttoning of you shirt. Your heart fluttered in your chest. 

 

A low, throaty noise rumbled past your lips as Matt’s mouth came to claim the column of your neck, teasingly trailing down, down, down toward where your bra was only getting in the way. Irritation flashed through you for the slightest moment. 

 

“Patience,” Matt teased. Amusement quirked your lips generously. For a moment, you felt nothing but the heat of Matt’s thighs over yours, the ghosting of his breath over your skin. One of your hands rose, grasped the back of his neck in your warm palm, and brought his lips down to meet yours. 

 

“Now you’re just cheating the system,” he said, smile evident in his voice. You grinned. 

 

“Never said I couldn’t,” you whispered into his lips, tongue gliding effortlessly into his mouth only to pull back. “Never said I shouldn’t.” Matt laughed. You felt his shift for buttons and, finding none, tugged at the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. You felt the slight shifting his hips to allow his movement backward. 

 

You could still taste the coffee on his breath. Your shirt somehow meandered to the floor. Your bra had followed it more quickly. Your skirt, however, was definitely still there, tucked into itself. Your hands were fumbling with the buckle of his pants. “Your hands are so warm—” he said. “Like the rest of you. But I wonder if it’s hotter inside.” Your cheeks flushed, breath hitching as you managed to finally,  _ finally _ get it unzipped. 

 

Matt leaned forward, forcing you to land back on the mattress, arms looped around his neck as your shoulders hit it unexpectedly. Your breath was shaky. “Maybe you’ll find out,” you teased, hoping to hide the quick stutter of your heart. Matt gave a smile you couldn’t see. 

 

Your hands quickly worked Matt’s pants down and began pushing at his boxers. “I think I can guess,” Matt said, pulling down both your panties and your skirt in one smooth motion. “I think,” he said, fingers dipping into you gently, patiently. “It feels like the best kind of fire.” Your back arched off the bed at the intrusion, body aching to be touched at every inch of exposed skin. 

 

The wet heat of his mouth at your breast made you forget about your mission to disrobe him. You moaned, felt the way his lips curved into a smooth, suave smile, and were tempted to yank him closer toward you. “I love the way your voice hangs in the air,” Matt said, kissing up your neck slowly, his hands never still. “The way it  _ wants _ .” You shivered. “The way your pulse races under your skin.” You arched into him. “The way each and every breath asks for more.” 

 

“Matt—” you groaned. Matt smiled into your skin. “ _ Please. _ ” His lips were chapped against yours. 

 

“As you wish,” he whispered. His hands were at your hips suddenly, pulling you closer toward him. Your hands found comfort in grasping the sheets, unsure of what to do as Matt’s sudden thrust into you forced your body to arch. A throaty moan pressed past your lips to fill the air. “Wet,  _ hot,  _ taking my cock so well,” he whispered in your ear. Your hips rolled to his rhythm after a few more minutes. 

 

“Matt, please,” you repeated, this time finding his neck so you could pull him down to kiss you. You felt his body shift to accommodate the movement. One of the hands on your hips began to rub at your clit, eliciting a gasp from you. 

 

“Matt,” you said again, repeating his name as you climbed higher toward your climax. “Matt—” He gave a low groan, hips starting to lose rhythm as you tightened around him. Matt kissed you forcefully, swallowing the voiceless moan that tried to make it past your lips as waves of pleasure climbed over you. You whimpered as you felt Matt’s release, every one of your nerves alight with sensation. 

 

Matt worked through your orgasm before slowly pulling out and laying down next to you. You reached up and pulled off the blindfold you’d been wearing. “So,” he said, pausing slightly to catch is breath. “Different?” 

 

You nodded breathlessly. “Yes.” A pause. 

 

“Different good?” You laughed. 

 

“Yes,” you said. “Very good different.” Matt laughed.    
  


“So—we do it again?” You rolled to face him. 

 

“We’ll see,” you said teasingly. Matt rolled his eyes and grinned. 


End file.
